


Sundae Sunday.

by malfoible



Series: personal writing challenge [5]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Sundae Sunday.

Emmett was excited, he was going on a date with Lucy, he had never been on a date before…he wasn’t sure exactly what a date was…

He did some research…watched some rom-coms…read some magazines…he thought he was ready…  
Lucy was so pretty…he had never known anyone so pretty…since the first moment they met he was enthralled by her…  
then of course she had a boyfriend who turned out to be Batman how cool was that?

Emmett didn’t know how it was, that he, himself, had saved the world from the Kragle but everyone seemed happy about it and he now had loads more friends…  
none of them was quite as special as Lucy.

He had found that lots of people went to the movies on a date so that’s where they went.

It was quite exciting…Emmett had been a little scared to see people been chased by dinosaurs but it had all turned out well in the end.

Afterwards Lucy asked. “Would you like to go for Ice-cream?” and they had walked hand in hand along to the sundae shop.

“As you bought the tickets I’ll buy these, what flavor would you like?”

“Flavor? Ice-cream is vanilla.”

“No that’s just one flavor. They are hundreds. Chocolate, strawberry, mint choc chip. Pistachio, caramel, fruits of the forest, lemon meringue.”

Emmett repeated her words one after another shaking his head in wonder.

She smiled at him and went to the counter returning with an array of dishes each holding a different flavor.

Emmett’s eyes grey wider and wider as he tasted each one, until his eyes were almost covering his whole head.

Lucy smiled as she looked at him, she loved him so much…she thought she would burst…she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

He turned a bright shade of pink then asked; “What was that?”

“That was a kiss, did you like it?” 

“Yes very much.”

“As much as ice-cream?”

Emmett grinned back at her. “Much, much more than ice-cream.”


End file.
